LA BATALLA
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Hao sigue vivo y enfrentándose a Yoh lo hiere gravemente. Hao planea hacerle algo a la prometida de Yoh y este va hacia ella… ¿Anna estará bien? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Hao?¿Como culminara todo esto si apenas esta empezando?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo Hannakasi: ah! Holitas a todos mis admiradores!**

**Shiroi: tu no tienes ¬¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: bueno bueno se vale soñar! y tu mejor cállate que a ti ni te conocen ¬¬**

**Shiroi: eso es porque no me has presentado ¬¬U**

**Kyo Hannakasi: bueno si quieres que te presente mejor cállate **

**Shiroi: yes! n-n**

**Kyo Hannakasi: el gringo te dicen ¬¬**

**Shiroi: es que tome unos cursos de ingles y los estoy practicando, pero ya basta de mi, preséntame! Preséntame!**

**Kyo Hannakasi: bueno si insistes uu; este personaje llamado Shiroi es mi espíritu acompañante **

**Shiroi: hola a todos! ºUº**

**Kyo Hannakasi: bueno basta de toda esta platica! vamos con el fic!**

**Shiroi: Siii!**

**Kyo Hannakasi:...pero antes...**

**Shiroi: ¬¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: U les diré de que trata: yoh queda herido por culpa de hao que al parecer no había muerto y este, hao, promete ir por anna, y por eso yoh quiere ir a protegerla o a ir por ella antes que su hermano, en todo eso la ayudara pero para eso tendrá que lidiar una terrible batalla con el shaman de fuego...entendieron?**

**Shiroi: oooooh! yo si yo si, es por eso que el fic se llama "la batalla" verdad?**

**Kyo Hannakasi: hai , bueno shiroi me harías los honores**

**Shiroi: si, y ahora el fic...**

**LA BATALLA**

cap. 1-en busca de Anna, al recate ya!

**La luna alumbraba su lastimero rostro incrustado entre las piedras del cristalino río, su cuerpo inmóvil se cubría de la sangre que brotaba de su pecho. El rió seguía su curso sin ocuparse en mirar el cuerpo sin movimiento de aquel muchacho de castaños cabellos, la brisa nocturna rozaba su cuerpo delicadamente y entre susurros de vientos lo llamaba, lo despertaba.**

**Sus dedos empezaron moverse y entre débiles movimientos comenzaba a despertarse; su cuerpo luchaba con volver a aquel frió suelo y con mucho esfuerzo se levanta lentamente, con gestos de dolor en su rostro toca su pecho la herida de donde brotaba tal sangre que mancha el suelo.**

**Sentándose con dificultad observa sus alrededores y con ligera molestia recordaba lo sucedido no hace más de una hora mientras que con sus manos impedia, o trataba de impedir, que saliera mas sangre lo cual no podia evitar.**

_ Flash Back _

_La tarde empezaba a terminar y el sol se ocultaba por entre edificios y personas que seguían su curso sin problema alguno._

_Un chico con audifonos naranjas caminaba tranquilo por un parque sin percatarse de una presencia ya olvidada por todo shaman._

_La sombra de aquella persona lo seguía cauteloso escondiéndose entre árboles y arbustos._

_Hasta que al llegar a una zona del parque, en donde ni una alma estuviese, aquella persona sale de su escondite para atacar._

_La silueta del acosador de Yoh se mueve ágil por detrás suyo acercándose cada vez mas hasta que al dar una pisa rompe una pequeña rama que es escuchada por el shaman._

_Volteó pero no vio nada, de pronto, siente la presencia de alguien o algo que lo seguía, da la vuelta y revisa con la vista quien era y acercándose por entre los arbusto divisa la figura de alguien; movió el arbusto y lo vio, era como verse al espejo, la figura similar a el que miraban sus ojos perplejos se abalanzo contra yoh hasta tirarlo al suelo._

_-hace mucho que no nos vemos…hermanito-dijo viendo a su otra mitad en el suelo, yoh pudo notar enojo, ira talvez rabia en sus ojos que parecían llamas ardiendo._

_-como…?-trato de preguntar el aturdido shaman que aun no creía lo que veía ante el, su hermano gemelo vivo y sano indudablemente buscando la venganza_

_-como estoy vivo?-interrumpió hao hablando con un toque de recelo-yoh, en verdad creíste que moriría? Piénsalo, controlo mi propia muerta, admito que el ataque fue mucho más fuerte que lo que pensé pero aun así solo me causo unas cuantas heridas que después de ser tratadas por unos Apaches y camaradas que tenia de mi lado se mejoraron y, como ves, no morí solo…descanse-rió ante lo ultimo._

_Yoh se levanto._

_-y para lo único que he venido a buscarte es para vengarme!-exclamo con ira ante el recuerdo de su derrota-a vengarme de mi derrota! A vengarme porque tu tengas lo que yo quiero, lo que me pertenece!-decía con cólera, cambiando su voz de una suave y tolerada a una loca y malvada_

_-pero ni creas que me dejare tan fácilmente-dijo con una posición de batalla mientras no dejaba de observar a su gemelo malvado que de un momento a otro, sin saber como, lo ataco con un espada que tenia un filo impresionante, una espada rodeada de fuego, la misma que había usado en la batalla de los shamanes_

_Rápidamente el Shamn king esquivo el ataque._

_-bueno al parecer todo el horrible entrenamiento ha servido jijijiji-rio como siempre mientras esquivaba los ataques que Hao le propinaba_

_-vamos yoh, se que puedes ser mejor que esto-rio hao mientras ambos descansaban de la misma rutina de atacar y evitar-no puedes estar esquivando mis ataques todo el día-_

_-es verdad-embozó una sonrisa-pero como Amidamaru se quedo a ayudar a Manta en el aseo no puedo hacer mi posesión, aunque podria atacarte con Harusame sin un espíritu-dijo sacando su famosisima espada legendaria que ya todos conocemos_

_-ja, pues no creo que eso sea suficiente para ganarme! pero si quieres, lo puedes intentar-_

_-siii-rio yoh-ademas si no hago algo llegare tarde para hacer la cena y Anna debe estar esperando a que llegue-_

_-enotnces perparate yoh! ya que este lugar se convertira en tu tumba!-grito hao mientras corria en una envestida directa asia su hermano.En los ojos del shaman del fuego se podria apreciar una furia que, como la llama del rojo fuego, se espandia por sus ojos de mostrando su enfado al escuchar las palabras de su hermano **"Anna debe estar esperando a que llegue"**esas simples palabras para yoh encelaban al mayor de los Asakura rebotando por su mente, haciendolo que perderdiesé la concentración de la batalla._

_Era una batalla dura, ambos shamanes que, tenian el mismo nivel de poder, parecían no ceder ante el otro. aunque yoh no utilizaba a su espiritu a compañante no recivia tanto daño,ya que, como a hao los celos, la furia y la sed de venganza lo carcomian hacia que perdiera el control, en resumen, se le dificultaba acabar con yoh pero..._

_-hao...creo que ya estarde y debo llegar temprano a casa, sera mejor que terminemos con esto ya, no crees?-le dijo yoh que parandose un poco vei como su gemelo respiraba algo agitado_

_-si, creo que tienes razon, entonces, tendre que acabar con tigo en este mismo instante! y cuando mueras tomare lo que me pertenece por derecho!...tomare a anna!-dijo asiendo aparecer detras suyo a su espiritu acompañante, El Espiritu del Fuego, y subiendose a su hombro da la señal de atacar. _

_Yoh, mientras tanto estaba con los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante lo que hao, su hermano gemelo, habia dicho no hace mas de dos minutos ¿que quiso decir con que tomaria a anna?¿que pensaba hacerle?**"tomare a anna!"**esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del shaman y cuando apenas se dio cuenta hao ya lo habia atacado lastimando su pecho cayo al suelo con un fuerte estruendo._

_-anna...-fue lo unico que pudo susurrar antes de caer en el piso derramando chorros de sangre, su rostro choco contra rocas, que impedian el paso del agua que corria por un riachuelo junto a el, haciendo que quedara medio inconsiente, podia escuchar pero no raccionaba bien._

_-vaya yoh, no pense que podria ganarte tan facil-rio con algo de ironia mientras vei como su hermano yacia casi inmovil bajo sus pies estampado entre las rocas-bueno en fin, tomare lo que es mio, ah! no te preocupes yoh no le hare mucho daño solo...LA HARE MIA, algo que tu jamas pudiste-dijo entre risas de triunfo_

_-entonces hasta luego yoh! no te preocupes le Hare una visita!-le dijo despidiendose hantes de subir al Espiritu del Fuego e irse._

_-hao...-musito mientras miraba al vacio y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente haciendole perder la razon, dejandolo inconsiente._

_ Fin del Flash Back _

**-Anna...debo ir con ella-le dijo al viento tratando de parase recargandose a un árbol cercano-debo ir antes que hao...**

**Se levanto con mucha dificultan, coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida y, se dispuso a marchar con un paso lento y un tanto torpe.**

**Las gotas de roja sangre caian al suelo dejando una marca en su camino; y aun asi, con dificultad y dolor salio del parque-bosque**

**Se recarba, como si fuera un baston, a su esapda sigueindo su camino por calles repletas de gente que lo miraba asutadas y asustadas.**

**-joven, debe de ir a un hospital! esta desangrando-le dijo una persona un poco mas mayor que yoh que se le habia acercado preocupada por le estado del shaman.**

**-no...-respondio yoh sin parar de caminar lento y adolorido mientras atras semarcaba su camino por medio de un rio de sangre**

**-pero joven se esta desangran puede llegar a morir!-**

**-no me importa, debo llegar con ella antes que mi hermano-**

**-que dice?-pregunto confundido el muchacho**

**Yoh no respondio ni siquiera hizo caso solo siguio su rumbo sin importarle las miradas de la gente que lo rodeaban.**

**continuara...si ustedes quieren...**


	2. La forma de llegar

**Kyo Hannakasi: holaidas a todos los fans que no tengo!**

**shiroi:-por lo bajo-osea a todo el mundo ¬u¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: ¬¬**

**shiroi: U hola a todos! volvemos a... leernos ..U? **

**Kyo Hannakasi:supongo que si -o-, bien estamos aqui para...**

**shiroi: el nuevo fanfic!**

**Kyo Hannakasi:hey! me robaste mis lineas! **

**shiroi:losiento agarre tu libreto, toma**

**Kyo Hannakasi:gracias, vamos a ver que dice...mmmm...asi! Aqui les traemos el segundo capitulo de LA BATALLA **

**shiroi: han de saber que con esto se batalla uu, Kyo no para de hablar de otra cosa que no sea de su nuevo fic y de los que tiene en mente encerio fastidia, pero aun asi es mi amiga y tengo que soportarla**

**Kyo Hannakasi: gracias shiroi por tu comentario , en otras cosas les traigo la continuacion de LA BATALLA espero sea de su agrado y...les dire el resumen: yoh sigue lastimado aun asi sigue adelante en asares del destino se encuentra con Len que lo lleva a la pensión¿pero que pasara desde alli¿a quien se encontrara¿podra salvar yoh a anna¿se salvara el, el fic lo narra yoh y...**

**shiroi: corre video digo corre fic...**

**LA BATALLA**

cáp.2-La forma de llegar

Era doloroso el caminar, mi sangre dejaba un camino desde el parque.El dolor parecia hacerme caer, era insoportable pero lo soportaba con el solo hecho de pensar en ella, mi prometida, mi itako,mi Anna.

Mi esperanza era el solo pensar que Hao,ese maldito que tenia por hermano, no habia llegado aun ó, por lo menos, que todavia no la tenia.

A cada paso que doy deberia estar mas cerca de la pensión pero, no me parece asi. Entre mas anelaba llegar más me parecia largo el camino.

Puedo ver como la gente me rodea viendome curiosa, ahi hasta quienes con miedo, temor o hasta preocupación por mi estado, pero a mi eso no me llama mucho la atención en lo unico que puedo pensar ahora es ir con ella, arriesgando mi vida por ella llegare hasta su regazo.

Apesar de mis esfuerzos en soportar el agudo y terrible dolor que probocaba mi herida cai, cai al piso chillando del dolor, trato de levantarme pero me parece imposible. Volteo a donde la gente me rodeaba, viendo que alguno gritaban pidiendo ayuda"llamen a una ambulancia, rapido!este muchacho necesita ayuda urgentemente" escuche gritar a un hombre mayor claramente el pelo blanco lo daba a conocer. Mire a la calle y de pronto todas aquellas esperanzas que tenia por no lograr llegar a donde Annita volvieron de pronto, vi a Len en una lujosa limosina.

-el podra ayudarme-me dije en una voz casi inescuchabla

Apesar de mi esperanza a que Len me ayudase no podia moverme, mis piernas parecian no responder, solo estaba ahi incado en el suelo rodeado de gente.

Su limosina paso, crei que no me veria pero lo hizo, me vio sorprendido parando el vehiculo con una orden al chofer; salio del auto corriendo apresuradamente hasta llegar a mi, yo solo le sonrei algo aliviado.

-YOH!-grito alarmado mientras viendo mi herida trataba de levantarme-que..que te sucedio?

-Hao...-fue lo unico que puede decir, en verdad el dolor de la herida era tan fuerte que se me dificultaba hablar.

El se quedo estatico, algo palido y con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, mirando al vacio de los horribles recuerdos que tenia con el shaman de fuego, pero entonces reacciono, dirigio su vista hacia a mi, recordo lo que sucedia en la realidad, en este mismo instante.

-yoh tenemos que llevarte a un hospital de inmediato!vamos recargate en mi te llevare en mi auto-me ordeno recargandome asia él pero yo lo unico que queria hacer era ir por mi annita.

-no...yo..tengo que..ir por...anna-

Al parecer, con lo bajo que hable, Len no me escucho y me llevo a su limosina. Me acosto en los asientos de enfrente y el se sento en los de atras, quedandonos viendo el uno al otro.

-len...-trataba de decirle lo que tenia que hacer pero no me salian las palabras

-que suecede yoh?-pregunto con un tono de voz algo preocupado

-tengo...que ir...con anna...-

-porque?-

-hao..hao...quiere ir..por ella...tengo que ir...-encerio las palabras se me quedaban en la garganta asi que solo unas cuantas salian

-pero estas...-

-no...debo ir...len..debor salvar a mi annita...-lo interrumpi, no podia esperar más era encesario que fuera ahora o quien sabe que pudiera ocurrir

-diacuerdo-me dijo comprendiendome

-gra..gracias-fue lo unico que pude pronunciar

-rapido!a la casa de los Asakura!-mando Len al chofer que sin chisquear se dirigio al lugar

Durante el camino ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, yo no podia y el, pues el solo queria ignorar el pedazo en que hao aparecia.

Me sorprendio lo rapido que llegamos, realmente no me di cuenta siquiera que nos moviamos pero el chofer aviso.

-hemos llegado-dijo parando el vehiculo

-muy bine Franck, nos quedaremos aqui, vendras por nosotros a las 10 de la noche-

-muy bien señorito-

Bajamos del carro, aun me apoyaba sobre Len que con su ayuda logramos avanzar a la entrada. El shofer ya se habia ido con todo y limosina.

Nos moviamos despacio, creo que Len cuidaba que no me lastimace, pero yo ya no sentia mi cuerpo. El camino lo marcaban las manchas rojas que caian de mi cuerpo señalando por donde pasabamos.

Por fin llegamos lo suficientemente cerca de la pension como para darnos cuenta de que hao todavia no habia llegado porque si9 asi fuera habria fuego por todas partes.

Y depronto la escuche, escuche su suave y dulce voz diciendome que estaba bien.

-yoh!porque tardaste tanto, te dije que hoy...-no continuo, ya habia llegado a enfrente de nosotros y quedo petrificada en su lugar, yo solo le sonrei y fue entonces que vio la sangre que no dejaba de caer al suelo. Corrio conmigo tratando de darle una ayuda a Len.

Ambos me sostenian. Yo miraba a mi Annita, tan bella como siempre preocupandose por mi, con su rostro completamente palido y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Len y Anna me llevaron a mi habitación. Me acostaron lenta y delicadamente sobre mi futon.

-Len..-

-que sucede Anna?-pregunto el nombrado mientras veia como ella me quitaba la camisa descubriendo una horrible herida

-ve a bajo y trae el equipo de primeros auxilios-

-si-contesto luego de eso desaparecio por la puerta y nos quedamos solos, Anna y yo.

Anna termino por fin de quitarme la camiseta y parandose un momento salio por la puerta volviendo minutos depues,llegando lo mas rapido que podia. No me queria dejar solo, no asi, sangrando descontroladamente. Volvio con una traste con agua y un trapo limpio, se me hacerca hasta estar a un costado de mi y con cuidado comenzo a limpiar la sangre sobre mi pecho.

-te duele?-pregunto Anna que mojo el trapo el el traste, lo exprimio y luego lo volvio a frotar en mi pecho

-no..mucho jejejeje-le sonrei, le di una risa como para decirle que estoy bien

Pero entonces,depronto, senti un dolor insoportable en el pecho.

-aaahhh!-gritaba, me dolia demasiado

-tu herida es muy profunda-me miro preocupada

Yo no dejaba de gritar o hacer gestos de dolor, sentia que moria, moria lenta y dolorosamente.¿Que me habia hecho hao¿esta era su venganza?...realmente lo ignoraba.

Ella seguia limpiando mi herida, al parecer envano porque la sangre no dejaba de salir y manchar el futon donde estabamos los dos.

Y entonces fue cuando ocurrio en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. Imagenes, muchas de ellas aparecieron en mi mente mientras que el dolor de mi cuerpo aumentaba.

Vi a hao enfurecido, quemando una aldea, matando gente mientras reia satisfactoriamente. Me dolia tanto al herida que no podia habrir mis ojos.

-Len llama a una ambulancia!rapido!-escuche decir antes que miles de imagenes me perturbaran, luego al final, senti mucho dolor, mucho. Y vi a hao, me hablo.

-sufriras mas hermanito...pagaras todo lo que me hiciste y cuando ya no estes para estorbarme, tomare a tu prometida!jajajajajajja!- luego puso su mano en mi pecho y me senti quemar quise apartarlo pero no me podia mover. Sentia un fuego dentro de mi pecho, como si mis carnes se quemaran y mi sangre hirviese.

Y fue cuando paso, ya no senti nada, ni dolor, ni miedo, ni a Hao. Solo me senti desaparecer como si estubiera dormido, era una sensación maravillosa, cuando la mente y el cuerpo se desconectan. Y quise estar haci por siempre, flotando por el aire sin nada ni nadie solo yo. Pero todo eso desaparecio depronto, no flotaba, me ahogaba en un mar oscuro donde la gente que amaba me señalaba y me decian cosas horribles, me miraban hundirme y no me ayudaban.

-cuando?...donde?..porque yo?..donde estoy?..esto es un sueño? porque...porque me hundo!..porque todos son tan malos conmigo?... porque se alejan de mi?...

porque no me ayudan!-

Y depronto, desapareci, y no supe nada hasta mucho tiempo despues.

continuara..si ustedes quieren y si me envian reviews ...

**Kyo Hannakasi: ojala ke les alla gustado...estube editando para poder quitarle las faltas de ortografia **

**shiroi: pero si sigue con mala ortografia OO**

**Kyo Hannakasi: solo lo deje lo mas entendible ¬¬**

**shiroi: pos yo no entendi nada UoU**

**Kyo Hannakasi: tu nunca entiendes nada bueno ¬¬**

**shiroi:me estas llamando sopenco?¬¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: tu te llamaste asi, yo no¬u¬**

**shiroi: ademas ni ke escribieras buenas historias uou **

**Kyo Hannakasi: mejor te ignoro ¬¬...bueno amigos y lectores espero que lo allan disfrutado, no se preocupen pronto tendre la continuacion**

**shiroi:si esque no llega el fin del mundo primero ¬¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: tratare de traerles la continuación lo mas pronto posible...**

**shiroi:oye me escuchaste?**

**Kyo Hannkasi:Onegai!envienme reviews!los necesito para saber ke les gusto!**

**shiroi:no me ignores !**

**Kyo Hannakasi: hasta luego! portense maaaaaaaaaaaaal! envienme reviws y un tamaaal!**

**shiroi: si si adios ¬¬...no me ignores!TOT necesito atencion!**


End file.
